


Fifteen Sentences: Reika and Jinno

by zarahjoyce



Series: Fifteen Fluffs [7]
Category: Genseishin Justirisers, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He doubted he could ever fully grasp how humans think."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Sentences: Reika and Jinno

1\. Humans rarely left him with an impression while his memory had been tampered with; but he remembered _her_ , the woman by the side of the crystal-wielder, and his impression of her then was lowly - she was weak and powerless, but tenacious nonetheless.

2\. She had come to him, despite her doubts, despite his intentions; she was unafraid, and her gall was praiseworthy but ultimately lost to his fevered, hazy mind - a tragedy, that.

3\. _Noulan should have chosen you as a warrior_ , he told her point-blank, and the smile on her face froze for a second before she erupted into throaty laughter; _no one ever told me you know how to joke, Jinno._

4\. He didn't, not really, but upon deeper reflection he thought that Noulan _did_ , in fact, choose her as a warrior - not in the direct manner that the Justirisers or even Mio had been, but she _was_ a soldier of the Earth, no matter how one looked at it.

5\. That she bore no power of her own and yet deliberately chose to stay and fight until the end would have made her a noble in his planet, a revered patriot, even - telling her thus, she smiled at him and said, _don't you think I need to see your planet first before I became a patriot of it?_

6\. Once he caught her and Shinya in a deep, quiet conversation, and he wasn't aware that he had been staring intently at them if not for Mio announcing her presence by way of touching his arm and he had to turn his head to look at her; _smile, Jinno-san_ , she said, confounding him - had he been frowning?

7\. _Those two have an understanding that's almost uncanny,_ she spoke, and there's a fond smile on her face as she did; _they're really similar in so many ways - maybe that's why they rarely fight, unlike Shinya and I._

8. _And yet isn't his heart yours to hold?_ was his question, and Mio paled and flushed and laughed and said, _just as Reika-san's is yours?_

9\. He didn't answer; he didn't know how, and was saved from doing so by Yuka and Shouta's timely arrival.

10\. Later Shouta would tell him that him giving away his ring to her was symbolic; _some might see it as you trying to proposition her,_ the youth said, waggling his eyebrows, and Jinno said, _but I did, and she already accepted_ , and Shouta fairly blanched and said, _man don't tell me those adult things, mou! I was kidding!_

11\. He doubted he could ever fully grasp how humans think.

12\. He'd chosen to leave at the end of all things - _while my resolution is strong_ \- and it's because if he'd stayed longer than that, his connections with them, with _her_ , would have made it impossible for him to do what should be done about his planet, his very life.

13\. But he'd find himself wandering and often coming back to her, and her smile would be luminous and her expression radiant - _would you like me to tell the others that you're here?_ and he'd shake his head; _no, let them be, I've already seen what I came here to see._

14\. During one of his visits, she'd worn an impish look on her face and reached out, threaded her fingers with his - _I've always wanted to do this with you, you know - how's this feel?_

15\. He stared at their entwined hands and pulled her closer; his question came so naturally that he wondered why he didn't ask it in the first place - _come with me, build my home with me?_ her smile became larger and she laughed - _I thought you'd never ask; I did tell you I need to see your planet first, didn't I?_


End file.
